


Not here

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smut request on Tumblr some time ago





	Not here

Not here, Chan - Baek whispered into Chanyeol’s ear - The others will be here in a minute.  
\- That’s shame - said the taller - because for what I’m about to do I’m going to need more than just a minute - he continued saying while carrying Baekhyun over his hips.  
They both, entangled, entered in a backstage room, the kisses where heated, their tongues sloppy entering in each other mouths, the breathing, the sighing, everything seemed so loud and hot, that, in any moment they could start a fire. Chanyeol sitted Baekhyun on the only table in the whole room, stopped the kiss to look at him.  
\- Do you really don’t want it here? - He asked while biting his plump lip. All Baekhyun could do was looking like lost at Chanyeol’s lips, they always looked kissable, so plump and beautiful, but now they were red for all the previous kissing. They were as red as his own lips, he wanted more.  
\- Answer me, Baek - demanded the taller, piercing the one sitting on the table with his intense gaze.  
Instead of answering Baek enclosed Chanyeol with his arms and legs in a deep and intense kiss, making the Chanyeol even closer to him, Chanyeol’s hands were everywhere over Baek, his hair, his chest, and the belt he was wearing.  
\- Unbelt me. Strip me - Demanded Baek between kisses.  
\- Don’t worry, you won’t last long dressed - Said Chanyeol while unbelting Baekhyun.  
At the same time Baekhun’s left hand descend all over Chanyeol’s body, while his mouth was bitting and kissing the taller’s neck and jawline, his hand caressed Chanyeol’s crotch. Their breathings were more uneven now that Chanyeol was unbottuning Baeks shirt. Chanyeol’s right hand left his doing to grab Baekhyun’s hair making him lay back his head.  
\- Lay down on the table - Chanyeol ordered and Baekhyun obeyed.  
Baekhyun looked now the tallest doing, how he took of his shoes and his pants and started unpacking his crotch, making him shiver. With his rigth hand Chanyeol started caressing directly on Baekhyun’s shaft, together with kisses all over his lower stomach and his genitals.  
Baekhyun’s moans were audible now even outside the tiny room the two of them were in, but they didn’t care, nothing mattered anymore, everything important for them was happening inside. Chanyeol started teasing Baekhyun with his tongue down all his fully erected member while looking at him right in the eyes, like a competition, the first one to avert eyes, loses.  
Chanyeol started swallowing really slow, from the top of the mountain, to the pasture, Baekhyun wouldn’t last longer without screaming, as his face showed the absolute pleasure he was feeling with Chanyeol’s mouth all around his dick, his mouth fully open and his hips already grinding inside Chanyeol’s mouth, a drop or two of sweat started falling down Baekhyun’s chest. With this sight of his lover fully aroused and erected inside his mouth the taller could only suck harder and faster, making himself even harder. They weren’t to last any loger with this, Baekhyun started moaning and screaming without control.  
\- Yeol...Yeol....aah... get inside of me - Beakhyun pleaded grabbing Chanyeol’s hair.  
The only answer from the taller was a smirk. He left his doing and kissed Baekhyun once again while helping him to stand up, Baekhyun turn around now facing the table, his mouth keept on asking to Chanyeol to fuck him, to make him his, and Chanyeol answered. He started with just two of his long fingers inside of Baekhyun, he was so tight, but at the same time Chanyeol could feel how much Baekhyun wanted him to be inside, to fill him.  
Baekhyun’s moans and his own hard member weren’t helping, so he didn’t hesitate anymore, just a second after Chanyeol was already inside of the little, all he could hear was Baekhyun moans, and all he could feel was his heat inside of him and how his shaky legs. Chayeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips so hard he left a marlk. A beautiful sex mark to make him remember what happens when you mess too much.  
Baekhyun begged for more, begged Chanyeol to go faster and rougher as he was reaching his peak. Eventally Chanyeol started losing a bit of his thrusts rhythm so Baekhyun had to made up making himself even more inside of Chanyeol’s dick with his own thrusts  
\- I won’t... last longer - Chanyeol sighed  
\- Yeol.... - was the only thing the little could say.  
A few more minutes of heat and labored breathings and they both reached its own peaks. All the heat was over, but the both of them were still there, now tangled in each other arms, in a cloud, really above the room they were still in.


End file.
